Der Weg der Außerwählten
by Ankari 238
Summary: Bei einem Angriff auf Terminal City wird ein Familiar von Maxs Leuten geschnappt. Er bietet Max einen Deal an, aber kann man ihm wirklich trauen? Sozusagen meine eigene kleine dritte Staffel. Bitte reviewt!


Fandom:Dark Angel

Titel:Der Weg der Auserwählten

Autor:Ankari

Email:Schott-Bettinat-online.de

Spoiler:Season 1+2

Rating:R

Kategorie:AU

Kurzinhalt:Bei einem Angriff auf Terminal City wird ein Familiar von Maxs Leuten geschnappt. Er bietet Max einen Deal an, aber kann man ihm wirklich trauen?

A/N:Das ist mein erstes Fanfic. Feedback bitte!

**DER WEG DER AUSERWÄHLTEN **

by Ankari 238

1** DIE RUHE VOR DEM STURM**

Dunkelheit hatte sich wie ein schwarzes Tuch über die Stadt gesenkt. Vollkommene Nacht, die nur durch das aus einigen wenigen Hausfenstern dringende Schummerlicht und ein paar flackernden Straßenlaternen, die blasse verloren wirkende Insel aus Licht in die Schatten der Nacht warfen, durchbrochen wurde. Die Straßen waren in diesem eher ruhigen Stadtteil verlassen und alles lag so ruhig da, wie man es in einer Stadt wie Seattle nur selten vorfand. Um so lauter wirkte das leise Rauschen des Windes, der wie ein Geist um die Häuser zog. Doch in dieser mondlosen Nacht - einen Tag vor Neumond - war ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang niemand mehr unterwegs, der es hätte hören können.

Nur hoch über der Stadt ragte aus den Schatten der Space Needle die Silhouette einer jungen Frau auf. Sie stand am Rand der Plattform und sah auf die schlafende Stadt herunter. Ihr langes dunkles Haar wehte im Wind und ließ sie noch mehr wie eine Gestalt aus einer anderen Welt wirken, die in dieser dunklen Nacht gekommen war, um über die Stadt und ihre Bewohner zu wachen.

Max Guevara war ein weiteres Mal hierher gekommen, um in Ruhe über einige Dinge nachzudenken. Sie wusste was für ein Risiko sie damit einging - Seattle war nicht mehr der sichere Ort, der es einmal gewesen war. Spätestens seit bei dem Vorfall im Jam Pony ihre Existenz bekannt geworden war, konnten Transgenetische nicht mehr auf die Straßen Seattles gehen ohne um ihr Leben fürchten zu müssen.

Trotzdem war Seattle gerade in letzter Zeit mehr denn je zu ihrer Heimat geworden. Nicht nur, weil sie hier Logan, Cindy, Sketchy, Kendra, Herbal und noch viele andere, ohne die sie sich ihr Leben jetzt gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, kennen gelernt und zum ersten Mal wirklich als freier Mensch gelebt hatte; hier hatte sie auch all ihre verbliebenen Geschwister endlich wiedergesehen, die nach Terminal City gekommen waren, um ihr beizustehen.

Aber hier in dieser Stadt war auch das geschehen, das sowohl ihr Leben als auch das all der Anderen, die wie sie waren, komplett und unwiderruflich verändert hatte: Seit der Geiselnahme im Jam Pony wusste absolut jeder in der Stadt um die Existenz der Transgenetischen aus Manticore. Und nicht alle waren sonderlich erfreut, von dem kleinen Völkchen zu hören, dass sich unbemerkt unter sie gemischt hatte - genauer gesagt fürchteten die meisten ihre genmanipulierten Mitmenschen, da diese ihnen in jeder Beziehung weit überlegen waren, und lehnten sie ab. Ja mehr noch: sie sahen sie als Freaks - nicht würdig zu leben und ohne Rechte. Aus der anfänglichen Furcht hatte sich schnell Hass entwickelt.

Und obwohl sie - die Transgenos - dieses Leben nicht gewählt hatten, mussten sie mit den Folgen leben: Sie wurden von den Normalos gejagt und es gab sogar viele Gangs, die sich den ganzen Tag lang mit nichts anderem beschäftigten als sie aufzuspüren und anzugreifen. Jeder Tag war ein einziger Kampf ums Überleben.

Drei Monate waren nun schon vergangen. Aber es würde wohl noch lange dauernd bis die Normalos sie akzeptieren oder zumindest nicht mehr bekämpfen würden. Doch wie hieß es so schön? - Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Die Leute würden sich schon irgendwann an die neue Situation gewöhnen und dann würden sie hoffentlich endlich in Frieden mit den normalen Bürgern zusammenleben können.

„Wenn es sie dann überhaupt noch gab!" dachte die junge Frau bitter. Irgendetwas Schreckliches würde geschehen - bald! Und sie - Max Guevara musste es verhindern. Auch wenn sie weder wusste was die Ankunft - wie die Mitglieder des Schlangenkults das Ereignis nannten - war, noch wie sie sie verhindern konnte. Den einzigen Hinweis, den sie hatte war eine uralte Prophezeiung, die vor ein paar Wochen in Form fremdartiger Runen auf ihrer Haut erschienen war: „Wenn der Schleier des Todes auf das Antlitz der Erde fällt wird diejenige, deren Macht verborgen ist die Unschuldigen retten."

Logan war fest überzeugt, dass die Prophezeiung sie meinte. Sie sollte die Menschheit retten? Die Menschheit, die tagtäglich versuchte sie und alle anderen Transgenos umzubringen? Und Max Guevara, die Anführerin der Transgenos, stand ganz oben auf ihrer Abschussliste! Die Menschen gruben ihr eigenes Grab und Max konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendetwas gab, das sie davon abhalten konnte. Irgendjemand musste die Menschheit nicht nur vor White und dem Schlangenkult, sondern auch vor ihnen selbst retten

Aber egal was passieren würde, eines wusste Max ganz sicher: sie würde nicht zulassen, dass White und seine Kultkumpanen ihr Ziel je erreichen würden.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf, aber in Seattle herrschte noch immer Stille. Von ihrem Platz auf der Space Needle aus blickte Max auf die Lichter der Stadt herunter. Alles schien ruhig und friedlich, aber sie fühlte bereits dass die Ankunft bald kommen würde - genauso wie sie bei der Belagerung im Jam Pony gespürt hatte, dass White und die Phalanx kamen. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und all die Menschen in Seattle und überall auf der Welt ahnten nichts von der drohenden Gefahr.


End file.
